Atodar
Atodar, translating roughly to "The All-Lands," is the name of the world created by the fever dreams of an immortal being called the Godchilde. It is one of many worlds on which life exists in its universe. Atodar is part of the Ages of Atodar world-building project, which is a hard science fantasy world spanning over 10,800 years of history on five planets with intelligent life and twenty-five with non-intelligent life in one galaxy, and reaching back over a billion years earlier to the big bang. page is currently under construction. Timeline The Age of Dreams (1.2 B.Y.A. to 10,000 Y.A.) When the Universe was born, the Godchilde was born. He dreamed of a grand tale spanning billions of years, of the formation of stars and the rise of civilizations. He dreamed, and with his dreams the future became set, as if in stone. And after his dreams, he fell into a dreamless sleep, to wake one day and take a part of that grand tale. The Genesis Age (10,000 Y.A. to 5,000 Y.A.) About 10,000 years ago, the Godchilde woke from his slumber, remembering nothing of his dreams. The Godchilde took residence on Atodar, and periodically created sentient races there. Among those races were Humans. The Age of Magic (5,000 Y.A. to Present) One day the Godchilde gave a gift to the races. He took a gemstone from deep in the earth and imbued it with Power, and sent it down to Atodar. The races took this Power for themselves, and clashed over it for millenia, until the Humans took the gemstone and sealed it away behind the Great Green Glass. For two thousand years they used the Power of the gemstone, but eventually its strength faded and the stone shattered, ushering in an era without Power. The New Age (The Future) TBA Intelligent Species Extinct Species *Nyakor † **Something like a cross between a horse and a cat. *Teriverians † **Water-based mammals similar to otters. *Dryugos † **Flying lizard creatures. **Name means "Dragons," but is a misnomer. *Neilat † **Something like a cross between a pachyderm and a primate. *Kajaki † **TBA *Mystraia † **TBA Living Species * Humans (includes derivatives such as vampires, giants, werewolves, goblins, etc) ** Originated 7000 years ago. ** Inhabit the realms within the barrier since 2000 years ago. * Parabrex (Symbiotic brain-controlling parasites) ** Originated from a meteor that landed during a minor meteor shower 5000 years ago. ** Hosts are born with the parasite (and vice-versa), and both think they just have multiple personalities. ** Inhabit the whole planet. * Rrokham (Fox-like creatures) ** Similar to Kitsune from Japanese mythology, but less magical, and more bipedal. ** Inhabit Bajora and Arkas. * Slaexuhth (Lizard creatures) ** Inhabit Ko and Milbi. ** undecided * Phtughklotschg / Aquites (Aquatic octopus-like creatures) ** Inhabit the Undersea. * Kruhsktekep (Bug creatures) ** Inhabit Arkas. * Hauikal (Bird Creatures) ** Inhabit Milbi. Civilizations Civilizations of Ko TBA Civilizations of Arkas TBA Civilizations of Baejora TBA Civilizations of Milbi TBA Civilizations of the Realms of Men (Post-Sourcewars) * The Republic of Nisovin (2000 Years Ago to 1280 Years Ago) ** Zaelin (1280 YA to Present) *** Ora (652 YA to Present) *** Island of Onazin (11 YA to Present) ** Maza Mabeth (1000 YA to 18 YA) *** Conquered civilizations of Maza Mabeth ** The Kingdom of Ma (934 YA to Present) *** Island of Onazin (11 YA to Present) ** The Tribal Council of Zath (736 YA to 20 YA) *** Tribes of Zath ** Keruk (681 YA to Present) ** The Holy Empire of Paparu (520 YA to 281 YA) *** North Paparu (276 YA to Present) *** South Paparu (280 YA to Present) ** Various other civilizations TBA (200 YA to Present) Civilizations of the Undersea * The United Kingdoms of Phglyftkrup (5000 YA to 2100 YA, 1989 YA to Present) * The Empire of Afplukt (2100 YA to 1909 YA) * The Kingdom of Atchlablub (1996 YA to Present) Languages Lost Language Families * Nyakoic † * Teriveric † * Dryugic † * Neilaic † * Kajakic † * Mystic † Surviving Language Families * Kitsic * Ecreptic * Guatic * Sectic * Viatic * Homic (Humans) ** Ko Homic † ** Milbi Homic † ** Arkas Homic † ** Baejora Homic † ** Nisovic Languages *** Zaelic (Zaelin, Ora) *** Magic Langauges **** Shinoka (Ma) **** Lortatsu (Paparu) **** Damonic Langauges *** Gartadzuk (Keruk) *** Uzantic Languages (Zath, Zamabeth, etc.) Magic Creative expression is magical. By channeling the Power of the Source (of Magic) through your performance, or through the creation of something, you can imbue it with Power, and thus make it have some sort of Magic Power (like a song about donuts that turns listeners into cats, or a painting that makes those who examine it fall in love with the person physically closest to them at the time). Destruction is anti-magical. In essence, channeling Power into destructive endeavors undoes Magic (a tactic frequently, albeit secretly, employed by the Paparian Purge Platoon). As with Creation magic, Destruction magic relies on the Source being a thing that exists. Without the Source, Magic stops working, as does Anti-magic. Terminology * The Source - The only known object from which one can draw Power. Seemingly cannot run out of Power. * Power - Short for Magical Power, the energy drawn from the Source. * Magic - Creative use of Power. Also a word for spells. * Anti-magic - Destructive use of Power. Also a word for the dispelling of spells. * Mages - Users of Magic. * Purgers - Users of Anti-magic. * Paparian Purge Platoon - An anti-magic group in the Paparu region whose government-given goal it is to destroy magical beings and artifacts. Those in higher ranks are taught how to be Purgers, though the use of Anti-magic is a secret from the public and those of lower ranks. Religions and Philosophies Philosophies TBA Religions * Argun * Tarstichel * Romaria * Tortor Kaba * Phligschkatflub * Nahav (First human religion) ** Several lost religions ** Aeltin ** Mudzak ** Domanu ** Beti-Weth ** Romin Astronomy Star System The star system where Atodar is is made up of a sun and five planets. From closest to furthest from the sun, the planets are Etria, the rocky planet, Orota, the magma planet, Atodar, the planet in the goldilocks zone, uven, the gas giant, and Ishep, the immense ice planet with a ring around it. Atodar has a single, yellowish moon. Outside of the Star System TBACategory:Atodar